If Only
by Uial Rauko
Summary: Kagome leaves. Sesshoumaru cries. Can a spirit lost bring them back together? (The song in the story is by Midnight Sons! It isn't mine!)


Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! (Though I do wish he and Sesshou were mine...-Pouts-) Don't sue me!

* * *

I watched her walk away, the only woman I would ever love, the only woman I could ever want. A human. A beautiful human, no not any human.Kagome. She was leaving me, because of what I did. Because I killed the Hanyou.

'How will I start?

Tomorrow without you here

Whose heart will guide me?

When all the answers disappear'

"How could I have been so stupid?! How could I have done that, knowing she would leave if I did...? Kagome, I want you to come back. "I thought to myself.

She was gone, but I could still smell her sweet cherry blossom scent. I felt helpless, I wouldn't be able to stop even that from vanishing.Inuyasha still held a strong place in her heart, and she was leaving me because I killed him.

'Is it too late?

Are you too far gone to stay?

This one's forever

Should never have to go away'

I felt something wet and warm on my cheeks, confused I lifted a clawed hand to my face, touching my cheek. Tears. I was crying, for the first time in all of my memory, I was crying. Sinking down onto my knees in the mud, ruining my pristine white kimono I cried. Turning my face to the sky, I let out a roar of agony. It hurt so much, my heart.

'What will I do?

You know I'm only half without you

How will I make it through'

I felt so empty so alone without her by my side. I missed her smiling face, her bright warm chocolate eyes. Rin brought me flowers, and I put them in my room, in a vase looking at them. They were bright and colorful, and should be in the room of someone who could love them... Unlike I could not, I could not love the beautiful flowers, Kagome could have. But not I, Sesshoumaru.

'If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you returned to me someday

Somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back to me'

I stood outside looking over my vast lands. I was crying again, the other demons would see this as a weakness and try to kill me. Good I wanted this pain to end; I clutched the fabric over my heart. I lowered my head and continued to cry. Rain soon started to pour from the sky, seeming to reflect my emotions.

'I'd cry you an ocean

If you'd sail on home again

Wings of emotion

Will carry you, I know they can'

Something catches my nose, the scent of the hanyou, Inuyasha? No, I killed him, he couldn't be here. Standing still in the rain, anguish on my face, I look up and sure enough there stands my hanyou brother.

"Brother ... you let her leave you? Are you that weak?" His voice was serious, and his eyes full of pain as well.

'Just light will guide you

And your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting

Into the arms of your true north'

Suddenly I knew, I had to get her back. My Kagome,I had to get her back. I look at Inuyasha to thank him, and say that I was wrong. But he was gone, his voice remained and told me to go to her. I started running, toward the village of the miko Kaede. Kagome must be there. I ran and ran, at my full speed, not even fighting the challenges issued to me. I would not lose my only love to my pride.

'Look in my eyes

And you will see a million tears have gone by

And still they're not dry'

I come to the village, and she's not there, I cannot catch her scent. I see the priestess and I run to her, begging asking for Kagome. The miko just told me to go to the well, that she would probably be there. The well? In Inuyasha's forest? I turned and ran that way, toward the forest. I pass the God-tree, sending my brother silent thanks as I passed. I come to the well, and see her sitting beside it, sobbing.

'If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you returned to me someday

Somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back to me'

My heart is torn apart at this sight, her crying. I step into the clearing, and she looks up with a gasp. Gods she was beautiful, even though her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks dirty.

"Kagome." I said softly, my voice pleading, and full of agony. Tears would begin to trickle down my cheeks as well. "Kagome, come back to me please..."

'I hold you close

And shout the words I only whispered before

For one more chance, for one last dance

There's nothing that I would not give and more'

She looked at something behind me for a moment, almost like she was looking into my soul. Then she was on her feet, running to me with her arms outstretched, sobbing. She jumped into my arms, and I caught her, holding her tight against me.

"I love you... Kagome.." I said to her, holding her tighter as she cried into my shoulder. Then I heard the words I'd missed so much.

"I love you too,Sesshoumaru."

'If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you returned to me someday

Somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back to me'

She came home with me, the youkai pup with her, and Rin was overjoyed. She came back, she looked into my eyes, and smiled.

"Your tears brought me back to you..." She said softly, leaning up to press a gentle kiss on my lips. I kissed her back, pulling her tight against me, and deepening the kiss never wanting this moment to end. But knowing I would have hundreds other like it.


End file.
